


angst in my pants [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternat Universe - Medical, ER doc Zuko, Implied Sexual Content, Jet is a shithead (honorific), M/M, Needles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys, a medical au but only in the most absurd sense, extremely single Sokka, implied medical procedure, like. think Scrubs but with much less research involved, rated M for incessant Medical discussion of sokka's butt and some very vague actual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: When he’d been shopping for a vibe for Suki, this model’s twelve-hour battery life had been a selling point.Now, it sounds more like a threat.Sokka's 'treat yourself' night in turns into a 'medical treatment' night out.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	angst in my pants [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [angst in my pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477107) by [sifu_hotdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifu_hotdamn/pseuds/sifu_hotdamn). 



> Thank you [Iz](https://sifu-hotdamn.tumblr.com/) for permission to record this! at least i hope that's what you meant on discord

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/52sdjqhl5ki3tlq/angst_in_my_pants.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/angst-in-my-pants/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477107), or leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> If you would like to suggest a fic for me to record, or just want to say hi, I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The music in this podfic is [Two Trucks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om0lmExqKr4) by Lemon Demon


End file.
